general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Morgan (Steve Burton)
| portrayer = Quinn Carlson (1982) Bryan Beck (1983 - 1986) Steve Burton (1991 - present) | occupation = Mobster | residence = 122 Harbor View Drive, Penthouse #2 Port Charles, New York | parents = Alan Quartermaine, Sr. (father; deceased) Susan Moore (biological mother; deceased) Monica Quartermaine (adoptive mother) | siblings = A.J. Quartermaine (half-brother; deceased) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) Dawn Winthrop (adoptive; deceased) Skye Chandler Quartermaine (adoptive) | spouse = Brenda Barrett (annulled) Courtney Matthews (invalid; deceased) | romances = Karen Wexler (dated;deceased) Keesha Ward (dated) Robin Scorpio (dated) Carly Corinthos (dated) Sam McCall (dated/lovers/engaged) 2009 Elizabeth Webber (engaged; April 2008) | children = Unnamed child (with Courtney; miscarriage) Jacob Spencer (son, with Elizabeth) May 2007 | grandparents = Edward Quartermaine Lila Morgan Quartermaine (deceased) Gail Adamson Baldwin (adoptive) | aunts/uncles = Tracy Quartermaine | cousins = Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine | nieces/nephews = Michael Corinthos III Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) | relatives = Michael Corinthos III (Godson) Morgan Stone Corinthos (Godson) | color = #000000 | color text = #7F007F | species = }} Jason Morgan (formerly Jason Quartermaine, Born Jason Moore) is a fictional character and the current main protagonist on the ABC soap opera, Night Shift and has appeared on its SOAPnet spin-off series, '' General Hospital: Night Shift].'' He is one of the longest-running characters on the show, having been played by various actors since the character's birth in 1982. The role is currently played by Emmy Award winning actor Steve Burton, who joined the cast in 1991. Within the show's storyline, Jason is the biological son of show icon Dr. Alan Quartermaine, from an affair with Susan Moore. Originally a bright and ethical teenager whose main ambition in life was to become a doctor, the character would be revamped into a organized crime family enforcer and hitman in the Corinthos Crime Family, after sustaining a massive head injury that resulted in permanent brain damage and substantial memory loss. Character history Jason Quartermaine In 1981, Monica fell in love with Rick Webber while married to Alan, leading Alan to sleep with a woman named Susan Moore, who became pregnant and left Port Charles. She returned to town after giving birth to Jason, and Alan supported her financially while battling Monica for custody of their son AJ. When Alan repaired his relationship with Monica, Susan sued him and won a million dollar trust fund for her son with the help of lawyer Scott Baldwin. Scott and Susan married, and Jason lived with them until Susan was murdered. After Susan's death, Monica grew to love Jason and adopted him, eventually sending him and AJ to boarding school in Switzerland. In 1991, Jason returned as a straight A student and a star athlete. He planned to study medicine like his parents. He was considered the family favorite, leading to a strained relationship with his brother AJ, who considered himself the legitimate Quartermaine heir. As AJ began to descend into alcoholism, Jason had relationships with Karen Wexler and her rival, Brenda Barrett, who moved into the Quartermaine mansion when Jason began college. Jason met an African-American woman named Keesha Ward and began to date her although AJ was also romantically interested in her. Jason was supportive of AJ though Alan continually favored Jason and made it clear that he loved Jason more than his brother. Jason supported Monica as she battled breast cancer, and was happy when his parents adopted Emily Bowen, who lost her mother to the disease. In December 1995, an intoxicated AJ ran his car into a tree. Jason, who had been attempting to stop AJ from driving, was in the passenger seat and hit his head on a large boulder after being ejected from the car. To spare AJ, his cousin Ned Ashton claimed responsibility for the accident. Jason suffered brain injuries that resulted in total memory loss. Becoming Jason Morgan Jason emerged from surgery an angry man with no memory of his past life. His family attempted to make him fit into his old life, and Jason developed an extreme disdain for them all except his grandmother Lila Quartermaine, and his younger sister Emily Quartermaine. He announced that "Jason Quartermaine" was dead and renamed himself Jason Morgan, assuming Lila's maiden name. Jason left the Quartermaine mansion and ran into Robin Scorpio crying over the loss of Stone Cates to AIDS. Jason's relationship with Robin led him into becoming a messenger for her friend Sonny Corinthos. Believing that Robin, who is HIV positive, will never get over Stone, Jason began a casual sexual relationship with Carly Roberts. However, Jason and Robin began to fall in love during a trip to Montauk. Jason admitted the truth about having sex with Carly and vowed to never sleep with her again. Jason began researching treatments for HIV, and with Alan's help was able to convince Robin to start a drug protocol that could slow or stop the advancement of her disease. Despite the Quartermaine's trust fund, Jason sought work with Sonny Corinthos and became his enforcer. Sonny was remorseful over his past involvement with Karen Wexler's drug addiction and had Jason investigate drugs that were being shipped into Port Charles. After his sister Emily almost died because of drugs, Jason discovered the person responsible was Dr. Pierce Dorman, who was also suing Monica for sexual harassment. Brenda Barrett was framed for Pierce's murder by one of his drug contacts known as the Tin Man, who also shot Jason while having dinner with Robin at her uncle Mac Scorpio's house. Though Jason survived surgery, Robin convinced Sonny to fire Jason from his job. Jason discovered the truth and angrily confronted Robin. The two tearfully ended their relationship, and Robin left to attend school in Paris. Carly and Michael Jason's friend Carly asked him to claim to be the father of her unborn son Michael because the two possible candidates, Tony Jones and Jason's brother AJ, weren't desirable partners to her. Jason agreed to the ruse, but refused to lie if anyone asked him directly - no one did. After Michael developed a heart condition, Carly developed postpartum depression. Jason was forced to raise the baby on his own. Meanwhile, Robin returned to Port Charles to help Jasper Jacks aid Brenda in her recovery from a nervous break down. Remembering his vow to her, Robin deduced that AJ is Michael's father, but Jason convinced her to remain quiet until Carly can take care of her son. His grandfather Edward Quartermaine masterminds a plot with Alan, AJ, and Tony to kidnap the baby. It failed miserably and caused Jason to sever all ties with his family. His cousin, Justus Ward, was also disturbed by the plot and left the family business to become Jason's lawyer. A mentally unstable Tony Jones kidnapped Michael and Robin, but Jason is able to save them. After Tony was found not guilty for his crimes, an enraged Carly shot him in open court and was sent to Ferncliff, a mental hospital, after faking insanity to avoid a trial. Jason and Robin reunited and made love for the first time. Robin began to attend Port Charles University, and moved in with Jason. After Robin was almost killed in an explosion, Jason left the mob and opened a motorcycle shop with his friend Mike. Carly was released from the hospital and began to put a strain on Jason and Robin's relationship. Carly was in love with Jason and used her son to manipulate him. When Sonny returned to town, Jason agreed to return as his enforcer, and the two revisit their old mob habits under the guise of coffee importers. When Jason moved in with Carly to help her cope with motherhood, Robin decided to leave town. Robin told AJ that he was Michael's father in an attempt to free Jason and the baby from Carly. Jason temporarily lost custody of Michael. AJ and Carly married, and a judge awarded joint custody to Jason, Carly, and AJ. Jason feared his hatred of AJ would hurt Michael and signed away all rights. Jason began comforting Elizabeth Webber over the death of her boyfriend. Carly misunderstood their relationship and went to Sonny. He knew about Carly's feelings for Jason but wanted to protect his friend from Carly. Sonny led her to believe that Jason and Elizabeth were involved and arranged for Jason to walk in after Sonny and Carly had slept together. Jason was unable to deal with the betrayal of Sonny and Carly, and left town in 2000. Sonny and Carly began a real relationship, which Jason eventually accepted. Courtney Jacks Jason was forced to protect Sonny's sister, Courtney Jacks when she was stalked. AJ was revealed as her stalker. Jason and Courtney began a secret relationship out of fear of Sonny's disapproval. After the murder of Luis Alcazar, Brenda and Jason became the prime suspects. They remained married, and were acquitted thanks to the legal tactics of Alexis Davis, the real murderer. Jason and Brenda divorced. When Sonny discovered that Jason and Courtney were involved, he fired Jason, who remained loyal to him. Courtney and Jason became engaged, but on the night of their wedding Carly was kidnapped. Courtney discovered she was pregnant, but lost the baby after trying to escape Lorenzo Alcazar. Eventually, she and Jason married in France. Courtney became wary of his mob lifestyle, therefore they separated and later divorced. Sam McCall Jason and Sam McCall were arrested for aiding and abetting Sonny, and Jason offered her a million dollars to leave town when he discovered their affair. Sam refused, and she temporarily moved in with Sonny. Sonny and Carly decided to reconcile, and Jason discovered that Sam was pregnant with Sonny's child. Sam left town, but Jason convinced her to return. Jason decided to pretend to be the father of Sam's baby in order to protect Sonny and Carly's reconciliation. Sonny and Sam's child died, and Jason and Sam eventually began a relationship. Sam wanted to adopt a baby named Hope, but the baby's mother decided she wanted her back. In 2005, Jason's nephew Michael Corinthos III was kidnapped by Faith Rosco, along with his siblings Morgan Corinthos, and Kristina Corinthos-Davis. Jason and Sam went searching for them and were able to bring Morgan and Kristina home safely, but Michael was still being held by his biological father A.J. Quartermaine. Jason and Sam got Michael back, and A.J. was killed by Dr. Thomas, who Jason mistrusted. In an attempt to solve A.J.'s murder, Jason took an experimental drug that caused him to suffer temporary memory loss. In late November 2005, Sam convinced Jason to go on an experimental drug that Robin Scorpio had created to help him regain his memory. The drug worked, and Jason's memory back to the time of his accident 10 years ago returned. Sam wanted to have a child with Jason, but he refused, saying his lifestyle was not one a child should be brought into. Mob rival Manny Ruiz accidentally shot Sam in an attempt on Jason's life. Sam's mother, Alexis Davis, convinced Jason to break up with Sam to protect her from his dangerous lifestyle. Sam slept with her stepfather, Ric Lansing, to get back at Jason and Alexis. Jason was very angry to find Sam with his enemy when he was planning to reconcile with her. He was comforted by his friend Elizabeth Webber, who became pregnant. Jason and Sam's relationship ended after she watched and said nothing when his son, Jake, was kidnapped for the first time. Elizabeth and Jake Jason and Elizabeth Webber became friends after she nursed him to health after he was shot in 1999. They both expressed the desire for a romantic relationship between them, but she chose Lucky because of Jason's dangerous lifestyle. In 2006, after Elizabeth found Lucky with Maxie Jones, she slept with Jason for the first time. Due to defective condoms, Elizabeth became pregnant. A paternity test revealed that Jason fathered her child. She kept the true results private to protect her child from Jason's lifestyle. Elizabeth admitted to Jason that he was her baby's father when they were trapped after the Metro Court Hotel hostage situation. The two agreed to keep the paternity secret to protect the baby from Jason's enemies. Elizabeth gave birth to a son whom she named Jacob Martin Spencer. Sam watched and said nothing as Jason and Elizabeth's son, Jake, was kidnapped. Jason and Sam's relationship ended, and Jason found his son with the help of Amelia Joffe. Jason and Elizabeth admitted their love to each other as Lucky and Elizabeth's relationship continued to crumble. Jason revealed Jake's paternity to Lucky at the Black and White Ball. Lucky and Sam agreed to keep the secret, and Elizabeth and Jason began to meet secretly. When Michael was shot during an attempt on Sonny's life, Jason put an end to his affair with Elizabeth to protect her and the boys. Sonny gave Jason full control of the mob. Jason invited Elizabeth to go on a trip to Italy with him. Their trip was cancelled after Jason witnessed the shooting of Kate Howard at her wedding to Sonny Corinthos. A war with the rival Russian mob began to escalate in November 2008. Jason agreed when Lucky proposed sending Elizabeth and the boys, along with Sam, to hide in a cabin in the woods. During a shootout with Russians who had followed the women to the cabin, Jake was kidnapped once again. Sam went with Jason to search for Jake, they returned him safely to Elizabeth. Jason and Elizabeth once again vowed to never see each other again for the safety of the boys. Mob Ties Jason denied Sonny access to the organization when he wanted it back. In order to regain his power, Sonny put himself at odds with Jason and became head of the Zacchara organization at Anthony Zacchara's request. After saving Jake from the Russians, Jason was questioned by F.B.I. Agent Thomas Rayner. Agent Rayner soon offered Jason the deal of a lifetime: blanket immunity from all illegal dealings if he agreed to provide information to bring down Sonny and the Zaccharas. Jason ignored the offer. After Spinelli was set up by a geeky undercover agent named Winifred, he was arrested for his illegal activity. Jason was forced to agree to Rayner's deal to gain Spinelli's freedom. Jason asked Sonny to quit working with the Zaccharas, but Sonny refused. In an attempt to get more information on Anthony and less on Sonny, Jason agreed to let Sam McCall help him gather information on the Zacchara's dealings. Sam approached Anthony for a job, so that she could feed information to Jason. Jason and Sam worked together gathering information about Anthony so they could give it to Agent Rayner and save Spinelli while not incriminating Sonny. On February 20, 2009, Sonny approached Jason and suggested they work together to find Anthony Zacchara, who went missing after the hospital crisis. Without Zacchara, Jason would be forced to provide information about Sonny to the FBI or face Spinelli being arrested for a second time. Jason and Sonny came to an agreement that if Sonny helped him locate Anthony, Jason would give the business back and go back to his old job. Sonny was able to track Anthony down to a resort in Florida, and he passed that information to Jason. Jason called Sam and asked for help in finding Anthony. Jason and Sam traveled to Florida posed as newlyweds in search of Anthony. A day after they arrived, Sam was able to figure out where Anthony was, but when Jason and Sam got to the location, Anthony had already returned to Port Charles and taken his daughter hostage. Jason and Sonny caught Anthony and turned him into the FBI, but Agent Raynor decided he also wanted Sonny. When Spinelli learned that he must either go to jail or Jason must turn in Sonny, he left town with Winifred, causing Jason and Sam to go in search of him. They track him down to Los Angeles, and are able to rescue him from the art thief Cassandra Prescott. Jason still plans to send Spinelli out of the country, but Spinelli is able to convince him other wise. They return to Port Charles, but the Feds are still looking around for Spinelli and they even put an APB out on him. Agent Raynor approaches Jason and forces him to wear a wire to a mob summit or they would arrest Spinelli. Jason reluctantly agrees, but only to stall and give Spinelli, Sam, and Winnifred enough time to destroy the evidence, he also calls Sonny and warns him about the wire. During the summit, Jason is able to destroy the wire, but by the end of the night, both he and Spinelli were arrested. Raynor was forced to let them go though, because Sam was able to destroy all the evidence against Spinelli in time. Claudia and Carly Jason is over at Sonny's house confronting Claudia. She insists that Ric is a liar and buckles over with abdomen cramps. After they subside, Jason asks if she needs some water, but she says that all she needs from him is to get off her case. Sonny comes home and sends Claudia upstairs. When he finds out that Jason already knew about Carly's condition, he's angry that he wasn't told. He tells Jason to talk her into saving her own life! He complains about the 'big dingo' who is too into having a baby to care about his own wife, but Jason says that they have to trust Carly's instincts. After he leaves, Sonny crushes a vase against a wall. Jason finds Diane waiting for him at his place and invites her in. He says that he called her because he needs to talk to someone about something serious. "I think Claudia is responsible for getting Michael shot," he tells her. She listens as he lays out his theory about Ric, Jerry, the DVD's and the money trail from Devlin's account to Jerry's. Diane tells him that none of it would hold up in court, but she agrees that it makes sense to her. She says that explains the car bomb that nearly killed Jerry Jacks who is now missing again. Jason says that Sonny knows most of this but needed to hear it from Jerry. "Sonny wouldn't kill the mother of his child, but he would make her life miserable," Jason says and adds that he can't be responsible for hurting an innocent child. Maxie is over at Jason's penthouse asking for his help to get Spinelli back. Jason says that this stuff takes time and reminds her that she hurt Spinelli. He says that Spinelli is determined to prove that he is as manly as Johnny is and could end up getting hurt as a result. She gets an idea and tells Jason not to worry. Jax shows up at Jason's door and isn't surprised that Carly has already called him from South Carolina. They talk about her pregnancy risk and the fact that Sonny wants her to abort. Jax asks him to let Carly make up her own mind because the stress of arguing could literally kill her. Jason promises to do whatever's best for Carly. "That's why you shouldn't go after Jerry," Jax says. He suggests that Jason wait before he avenges Michael's shooting, that's all. "After Carly and the baby are safe you can track Jerry down and do whatever you do, I don’t want to hear about it," he says. Notes * His son Jacob Martin Spencer has his initials JM and goes by the nickname "Jake." * After Alan Quartermaine's death, it was revealed that Alan's last will and testament stated that he wished to leave a quarter of his fortune to Jason's first child (who would be Jake). Tracy Quartermaine and her husband, Luke Spencer stole his will and made many changes which were far from Alan's wishes. Jason and Elizabeth are unaware of Jake's inheritance. References External links * Jason Morgan profile at soapcentral.com * Jason Morgan profile at ABC.com Category:Characters